Mon Père
by Djin'ei
Summary: Lorsque Heero se retrouve devant une Eglise, et qu'un besoin de rédition lui prend...


XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : « Mon Père… »

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

_Un One-Shot court qui je l'espère vous plaira…_

_Quand l'inspiration est là,_

_elle ne vous lâche plus..._

_Kisu !_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**xxx**

Il regardait avec insistance l'imposante porte de l'église.

Il soupira, et sa main se posa sur l'une des deux poignées.

Méritait-il de pouvoir entrer en ce lieu saint avec tout le sang qu'il avait sur ses mains ?

Assurément non, si Dieu existait, il ne pourrait lui pardonner ses actes.

Cependant sa raison lui dictait de franchir le seuil de la maison de Dieu.

**xxx**

La lourde porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd.

Il s'avança prudemment entre les deux rangées de bancs qui menaient à l'autel.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête l'isoloir.

Une femme venait d'y sortir et le regardait.

Elle s'en alla.

**xxx**

Il prit sa place.

Il se retrouva dans le noir, assis sur une chaise dure.

« - Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que dire ?

« - Mon Père, j'ai pêché.

« - Racontez-moi. Dieu accorde Son pardon.

La voix qui lui répondait était grave, et douce. Nul reproche ne semblait obscurcir son timbre.

« - J'ai tué.

Il sentit le prêtre se tendre.

Il continua.

« - J'ai tué durant la guerre. J'ai lutté pour la paix, en obéissant aux ordres et en tuant.

« - Et cela vous hante l'esprit.

Il soupira et souffla un « oui ».

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

« - Peut-être ne croyez-vous pas en Dieu, mon enfant, mais vous êtes venu, et cela veux dire que vous voulez vous repentir.

« - Je ne peux réparer le mal que j'ai causé.

« - Mais cette guerre n'a pas apporté que l'horreur.

« - Oui. J'ai sauvé des vies. Mais à l'époque je ne m'en souciais pas. J'étais le pilote 01, avec un nom de code. J'étais seulement un robot qui obéissait aux ordres et les ordres étaient de tuer, pas de protéger.

Heero sentit clairement le prêtre sourire.

« - Vous avez eu des compagnons qui vous ont aidé et peut-être soutenu.

Heero sourit avec tendresse aux souvenirs qui lui revenait.

« - Oui. Nous étions cinq. Et je me souviens de Duo, avec sa natte qui m'énervait, il parlait, riait, et n'avait pas le comportement d'un soldat. Mais malgré tout, je lui aurais confié ma vie. C'était un bon soldat, et ses missions étaient toujours un succès. Il a été peut-être le seul a essayer de m'inculquer un tant soit peu d'humanité.

« - Vous étiez très attaché à lui.

« - Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien plus tard, alors que la guerre avait pris fin. Nous nous sommes tous séparé et malgré une certaine amitié qui nous liait, nous n'avons pas gardé contact. Je les ai tous perdu de vue.

« - Je sens de la tristesse dans votre voix.

« - Peut-être.

« - Vous auriez aimé gardé contact avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui. Mais il est trop tard. Cinq ans ont passé.

« - Il n'est jamais trop tard pour renouer.

« - Je pourrais renouer avec trois des anciens pilotes. Mais pour le dernier, je n'ai aucun moyen pour le contacter. Il a disparu. J'ai cherché. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Heero renifla avec dédain.

« - De tout façon, je ne sais pas si nous aurions pi entretenir de bonne relation.

« - Pour quelles raisons ?

« - Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure.

« - La violence n'a jamais résolu le moindre problème.

Un rire s'échappa du côté de Heero.

« - Croyez-vous ? La guerre n'a pas été gagnée avec la fleur au canon.

« - Certes.

« - J'ai fait acte de violence physique en réponse à sa violence verbale.

« - Vous le regrettez ?

« - Oui.

« - Et que lui diriez-vous si vous le rencontreriez.

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que je m'excuserai, que c'est parti tout seul comme ce qu'il m'a dit. Je m'excuserai, tout simplement car je…

La voix mourut.

« - Car vous ?

Heero ne continua pas.

« - Croyez-vous, Mon Père, que c'est mal d'aimer un autre homme ?

« - La religion veut que cela soit mal, mais Dieu est maître de tout ce qui se passe sur Terre, alors Dieu autorise l'amour entre deux êtres qui s'aiment même si ils sont du même sexe.

« - Je m'excuserai alors car je l'aime. Oui, j'aimais Duo et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

« - Et vous l'aimez encore ?

« - Un amour ne meurt jamais, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. C'est lui qui m'a inculqué les sentiments.

Un silence se fit.

« - Et Réléna ?

Heero rétorqua.

« - Ce n'était qu'une fille riche qui avait le béguin pour le danger que représenté 01, par pour l'être.

Heero se rendit compte alors.

« - Comment savez-vous que … ?

Un rire clair se fit entendre chez le prêtre.

« - Heero, tu m'as manqué…

**xxx**

Heero sortit de l'isoloir et ouvrit d'un geste raide l'autre rideau.

Un jeune homme de son âge était assis, les jambes croisées, les bras eux-mêmes croisées derrière la tête, le regardant d'un air moqueur.

Sa tenue de prêtre faisait ressortir l'éclat violet de ses iris, et sa natte était plus longue qu'à l'époque.

« - Duo…

« - Alors Hee-chan. Tu m'aimes ?

Heero détourna la tête. Gêné.

Il sentit le natté s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à coller son corps.

De sa main, il redressa la tête du brun.

« - Regarde-moi, Heero.

Les iris colbats rencontrèrent leurs jumelles améthyste.

Deux lèvres se scellèrent.

Deux souffles se mêlèrent.

Comme si les années qui les avaient séparé,

S'étaient évaporé…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors, Cela mérite-t-il une review ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
